Juego de niños
by Kibasdf
Summary: AU. Había algo peor que estar la mayor parte del tiempo castigado por no poner atención en clase?, Sí, sentirse atraído por esa persona que le imponía los castigos.


Eren era un chico bastante común, cabello castaño, ojos verdes, tranquilo casi siempre, ya que si algo no le parecía correcto no dudaba en hacerlo saber, a golpes si era necesario, era buen alumno, le iba bien en todas las materias, bueno, casi todas, en Historia no le iba muy bien, las fechas, los nombres y los lugares no le interesaban para nada, por lo que a menudo se dormía en las clases, razón por la cual su profesor siempre lo castigaba.

Rivaille; era el profesor de Historia, no tenía un muy buen carácter, cabello negro, ojos color gris, mirada fría, tal vez demasiado, no tenía paciencia y los alumnos le temían, sin embargo, con Eren era algo diferente, él le producía una confianza especial, le conocía bastante puesto que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, demasiados castigos por no poner atención en clases, aunque a veces lo hacía a propósito.

**-Profesor, a qué hora se va hoy?**_-_ preguntó Eren animado, mientras barría el piso lleno de papeles, avioncitos, y uno que otro lápiz.

**-A las 18:00, no es necesario que me esperes, tal vez la reunión se alargue.-** dijo el mayor, mientras ordenaba sus cosas para irse a la reunión de profesores.

**-Solo son dos horas, puedo pedir un libro en la biblioteca para matar el tiempo.-** dijo, se le hacía triste volver solo a casa, y aunque con Rivaille no tenía mayor comunicación, su presencia le tranquilizaba, le agradaba.

**-Haz lo que quieras, me retiro, cierra la puerta del salón cuando salgas.-** decía mientras tomaba sus cosas y abandonaba el salón.

**-Que le vaya bien-** dijo Eren con una sonrisa, que se apagó a medida que su profesor salía del salón.

Termino de limpiar en silencio, cerró la puerta como Rivaille le dijo y se dirigió a la Biblioteca. Al llegar saludo a la mujer encargada de ese lugar, ella tenía el cabello castaño, tomado en una cola alta, con lentes y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro; ya lo conocía, le gustaba leer y siempre entregaba los libros a tiempo, o casi siempre.

**-Oh! Eren! Llego el libro que pediste la otra semana, lo llevaras?.-** pregunto alegremente cuando vio entrar al muchacho.

**-Claro! Quiero leer algo mientras espero a que sean las 18:00.-** dijo sonriéndole de vuelta.

**-Tu curso salio a las 16:15, te castigaron otra vez? Son las 17:00.-** pregunto mientras buscaba el libro pedido por Eren.

**-Si, esperare que termine la reunión del profesor Rivaille para irme con el.-** dijo levemente sonrojado.

**-Si que le agradas, nunca lleva a nadie en su auto; oh! Aquí esta! Toma Eren.-** dijo acercándole el libro al chico.

**-Hmm, es que… olvide mi pase…-**decía mientras rascaba nerviosamente tu cabeza.

**-Está bien, por hoy te la aguanto, dale saludos al enojón.-** dijo como despedida la mujer.

**-Claro, gracias Hanji, lo devolveré mañana.-**y dicho esto abandono la biblioteca.

Al salir se sentó afuera, en el suelo, y estaba cerca de la salida del salón de profesores, para notar cuando acabara la reunión, se acomodó, envolvió su bolso con los brazos, abrió el libro y se puso a leer, "Nombre de Torero" era el libro.

Eran las 18:30 cuando la reunión se dio por terminada, Rivaille salió del salón cansado, fastidiado, paso a enjuagarse la cara y luego se dispuso a salir, mientras caminaba hacia la salida vio a Eren sentado a un lado de la puerta de la Biblioteca. Pensó que el mocoso se iría luego de limpiar, no esperaba que se quedara, menos aun si se pasaba media hora de lo que le dijo. A medida que se acercaba a el noto que estaba dormido, agarrando el libro con las manos y afirmando su bolso; se agacho a verlo de cerca, estaba tan tranquilo, movió un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su frente con delicadeza, y no se le ocurrió nada mejor para despertarlo , lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo acerco a su rostro, sus labios se juntaron suavemente en un dulce beso, se separó de él y Eren comenzó a abrir sus ojos con pereza, se froto los ojos con las manos y al ver a Rivaille frente a el abrió de par en par los ojos.

**-S-sensei!?-** le dijo mientras ponía sus dedos sobre sus labios. ¿Realmente le había besado?, ¿O solo fue un sueño?.

**-Vamos, te llevare a tu casa.-** dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la salida.

**-Voy!-** respondió tomando el libro para guardarlo en su bolso y salir.

Caminaron hasta el auto de Rivaille, no muy lujoso, pero si estaba en perfecto estado. Al subir no dijo nada, su profesor era de pocas palabras y Eren seguía pensando en el beso. No vivía muy lejos, al avanzar por las calles había un auto verde, un escarabajo, al verlo pensó en que pasaría si golpeara a Rivaille, era su profesor después de todo, y con su carácter era posible que lo tirara fuera con el automóvil aun en marcha, debe doler una caída así, sin embargo prefirió correr el riesgo…

**-Poncho!**-dijo golpeando suavemente el brazo de Rivaille con su puño.

Rivaille lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y Eren solo bajo la mirada y comenzó a mirar a travez del vidrio, esperando ser lanzado olímpicamente de una patada, pero eso no sucedió…

**-No tengo tu edad, Jaeger…-** digo serio, consiguiendo que Eren se apenara.

**-Lo siento…-** dijo, el otro le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

**-No dijiste "pasó"…-** le dijo Rivaille, con la misma expresión, pero consiguió que Eren sonriera aliviado, le siguió el juego, y eso lo hacía bastante feliz.

**-Creo que se me durmió el brazo…-** dijo Eren poniendo su mano sobre el lugar donde Rivaille lo había golpeado, sobándose, el de cabello negro sonrió ante lo dicho por el menor, y este no lo creía, siempre tenía el ceño fruncido y verlo así a causa de el, lo ponía realmente contento, sentía algo en el estómago, algo que solo Rivaille le provocaba.

**-Bien, llegamos, nos vemos mañana Eren.-**dijo serio nuevamente, era cierto, estaban frente a su casa, desearía que ese viaje no hubiera terminado…

**-Sensei…-** lo llamo sonrojado.

**-Hmm?**,. dijo esperando que bajara del auto, de pronto sintió como Eren tomaba su corbata y lo acercaba a él, lo beso, y para sorpresa del menor, su beso fue correspondido, mas apasionado que el anterior, al separarse Eren estaba completamente rojo, no sabía porque había hecho eso, pero le gusto, le gustaba su profesor desde hace tiempo, y se dio cuenta que era correspondido.

**-Hasta mañana sensei, cuídese.-** dijo y abrió la puerta del auto para bajar.

**-Baja ya, se hace tarde.-** dijo encendiendo un cigarro, aspirando y luego tirando el humo por la ventana.

**-Lo amo.-** le dijo con una sonrisa antes de bajar, al salir del auto camino a la entrada de su casa, miro por última vez a Rivaille, que esperaba a que entrase para irse, se despidió con la mano y entro a casa.

**-Idiota…-** se dijo para sí mismo, después de todo se sentía tranquilo sabiendo que llegaba a salvo a casa, a pesar de que su familia era buena gente, las peleas en esa calle no faltaban, las balaceras tampoco, por eso era mejor asegurarse de que llego bien.** –También te amo…-** susurro, poniendo en marcha el auto y abandonado esa nostálgica calle, calle en la que creció, viviendo en carne propia todas las peleas que se hacían, tal vez, no sería tan malo pasar a buscarlo mañana…

**N.A:** Cualquier parecido con la realidad es solo coincidencia (? De antemano gracias por leer c:


End file.
